


All Out!! Ships for Days!

by D_N_Arielle



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Autumn, Festival, First Date, First Kiss, First house, Fluff, Fluffy Date, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Onsen, Original Character - Freeform, Rating Update, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Smut, Spring, Summer, Three is never a crowd, Thunderstorms, Winter, fireplay, first vacation, meet the parents, rainy day, really short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Welcome to a collection of short one-shot stories of varying themes, characters, and content, with one thing in common...Everyone's favourite All Out Boys!!! Each day of the week will get a unique story, so look forward to some interesting pairings!Enjoy~~~





	1. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshozome Yoichi x Ooharano Etsugo

~

Attending summer training camp at the rugby facilities in Sugadaira wasn’t exactly something new and exciting for Ooharano. However, he would be lying if he wasn’t enjoying watching the reactions of a certain first year shrimp. For the last few days Ooharano felt the need to follow Gion on his little adventures and he certainly wasn’t disappointed; but there was no way he would ever admit to doing so. 

“Did you have fun yesterday Ooharano!??!?!” Gion bounced up and down while shouting, looking like some sort of squirrel on crack. The blond simply watched the little firecracker with a stoic expression on his face but internally he was laughing hysterically.

“What happened yesterday?” Ooharano feigned ignorance as he tried to rile up Gion. They had just finished practise but were still in earshot of the Captain who was currently glancing over in their direction; Ooharano wondered how far he would have to push before Sekizan stepped in and escalated the hilarity of the situation. The thought was apparently too distracting as Gion yelled his response for a second time.

“WE WON THE TACKLE COMPETITION YESTERDAY!!!!” Gion had thrown his arm around the blond and pulled him down to his level while shouting with a huge grin on his face. Ooharano couldn’t help but blush at the statement and it had nothing to do with how close the shrimp was to his face.

Within moments Sekizan had glided over and grabbed Gion by the ear as he pulled him away for a ‘private’ training session. Ooharano knew he didn’t wish to watch THAT so he decided to wander off and find a nice shady spot to take a nap. The summer day had turned just beyond comfortably warm as the contemplative boy found the perfect spot underneath a beautifully enormous oak tree. It didn’t take him long to settle into a comfortable position and begin to drift off to the sounds of cicadas whining solemnly. 

A cool yet familiar feeling caused Ooharano to stir awake. Shadows cast low through the trees as the blond tried to remember where exactly he was; a slight squeeze of his fingers brought him back into focus completely. 

“You awake?” Soft words floated through the warm breeze as Ooharano looked over to find the speaker; Goshozome Yoichi was sitting close beside him with his head leaning back against the rough trunk of the oak, his eyes closed against the sunbeams dancing across his face. The sight was magical if not slightly disconcerting as Ooharano frowned in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” The words came out colder than Ooharano had meant, making him not quite sad but definitely regretful; talking to people was difficult, but talking to Goshozome was impossible.

“Hm~ I saw you sleeping and came to tease you?’ Goshozome never skipped a beat as he took Ooharano’s words in stride and pushed forward. At least that was something the willful blond could always count on.

“Why did you want to tease me?” Ooharano spoke softly as a faint dusting of pink donned his cheeks and he held back from shaking his head clear; it would only give the other boy more to play with.

“Why not?” The Sagami player leaned closer before stopping mere centimeters from Ooharano’s cheek. He waited patiently for what felt like an eternity until the blushing blond turned towards him in response. Goshozome smiled and breathed out his next words. “You’re cute.”

The kiss was chaste and delicate on the surface, but deep within Ooharano’s heart a fire had been ignited. Goshozome guided their motions as he took the blond into his arms, protecting him and keeping him comfortable for as long as he wished. Whether seconds or hours had passed, Ooharano had no clue, when he finally pulled back and gazed up into the other boy’s eyes.

“That was my first kiss.” Ooharano whispered in confidence as he settled into Goshozome’s arms, connecting them completely. He couldn’t help but smile as he finally spoke exactly as he meant to, being proud of how far he had come. The sight of the blond smiling so genuinely had Goshozome’s heart fluttering as he snuggled them closer together.

“And it won’t be your last!” Goshozome laughed at the burgundy blush embedded in Ooharano’s cheeks. The pair spent the rest of the warm summer day together, surely one of many yet to come.

 

\---


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura Renpei x Kifune Isao

~

“You… Come with me.” The tall, dark, and terrifying boy made his statement, walking away with confidence before hearing the answer. He already knew the other boy would follow. Sakura Renpei was not the sort of person anyone would ever ignore, if only for fear of unspoken consequences.

“W-where are we…” Kifune Isao’s voice squeaked out as he hurried to catch up to the long strides of the boy in front of him; he couldn’t quite finish his sentence but lucky for him his companion chose to answer.

“Kicking practise.” Renpei spoke without turning around, his voice showing a strange mixture of frustration and anticipation. The Tenjiku player picked up the pace as they headed towards one of the smaller practise fields. “Hurry up… It looks like it’s going to rain.”

The game with Tenjiku was intense to say the least and Kifune would have been lying if he didn’t feel the bubbling pride of winning swirling deep inside of him. This must be what winning feels like, a warm liquid heat coursing through his veins and awakening parts of himself he never knew were even there; yes, this feeling must be due to winning.

It was already dark when the two boys headed towards the field, but thankfully when they arrived the flood lights had illuminated the grounds. Renpei unceremoniously threw his bag on the ground and retrieved his rugby ball before jogging off onto the field without a word. Kifune assumed this meant he would be catching, not that he minded at all. His mind wandered back to the game and he couldn’t help but picture Renpei’s powerful movements as he sent the ball soaring through the sky, along with the stinging sensation Kifune felt as he caught that same ball. A small smile tugged at his lips as he finally took his place.

“What are you smirking at?” A shout came from across the field as Renpei let loose the ball. His powerful kick sent the object tumbling through the air before landing carefully in Kifune’s arms. Kifune’s smile grew larger as he held up the ball in triumph. Renpei growled deep and low, causing the smaller boy to shrink back. “Lucky catch…”

For the next hour Kifune was bombarded with kick after powerful kick, catching every single one of them much to the disdain of the Tenjiku player. However, the exertion was definitely affecting him more as his breathing laboured and he called out for a break.

“Can we, ha ha, stop for a while?” As soon as the words left Kifune’s mouth he could practically feel Renpei’s fury from across the field. He was about to apologize profusely until his thoughts were cut short.

“You’re tired? Okay.” The words Renpei spoke didn’t necessarily match his demeanor, which was probably the reason behind Kifune bursting out laughing. But before the Tenjiku player could say anything in retort the heavens finally decided to open up and bless the earth with a roaring downpour.

The boys quickly ran off the field and much to their luck found an equipment shed nearby. A crack of lightning and boom of thunder sent Kifune yelping and scrambling into the shed first as Renpei closed the door. Another shot of light and quick resounding thunderclap meant the storm was right on top of them. 

“You scared of thunder?” Renpei smirked as he goaded the smaller boy standing just out of his reach within the tiny shed. He couldn’t help but notice Kifune’s wet clothes clinging mercilessly to his soft, shivering frame. A frown formed on the taller boy’s face at the sudden worry of the tiny Jinko player catching a cold.

“I-I’m not scared!” Kifune shook like an uncertain puppy as he tried to show his bravado. Before he could speak again a violent shiver tore up his spine and he immediately found himself engulfed in warmth. Renpei drew the tiny wet boy into his arms with concern loaming in his voice.

“You’re freezing cold and gonna get sick at this rate–” Before the Tenjiku player could finish his sentence, Kifune wrapped his arms around Renpei’s neck and practically dove face-first into a passionate kiss.

The sudden embrace was shocking but not unwanted as Renpei’s brain took a moment to catch up to what was happening. Kifune threaded his fingers through the other boy’s hair and tugged lightly, causing Renpei to gasp in response; just want Kifune wanted as he slipped his tongue inside. The kiss grew deeper and more inflamed as Renpei finally woke up to what was happening, picking the smaller boy up and shoving him against the bare wall of the shed. A desperate moan fell from Kifune’s lips as they finally parted, panting, from their kiss.

“Renpei, I need you… Please, fuck me!” Kifune writhed against the Tenjiku player without warning as Renpei growled in response, his shorts becoming tight and annoyingly in the way. 

“You little… Did you plan this?” A shred of Renpei’s sanity held on for dear life as it was quickly losing control due to Kifune’s languidly rolling hips. The smaller boy had placed his hands above his head and found a hold on one of the shed’s wooden beams, allowing him to expertly arch his back in anticipation. Renpei couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“I didn’t, ah, plan a thunderstorm baka~” Kifune smirked, licked his lips and shivered more in anticipation than from the cold. “I thought you were going to warm me up?”

Any remaining control Renpei had flew out the window as he practically ripped off Kifune’s clothes and pinned him up against the wall. It didn’t take long to open up the smaller boy, and considering the fact Renpei could not wait one second more, it was a true blessing. Finally getting a chance to release the pressure holding him back, Kifune grasped and moaned loudly at the sensation of Renpei pushing against his entrance.

“Yes, fuck, I want your cock so badly!!!” Kifune closed his eyes and tried to relax as Renpei slowly pushed into him. The feeling of being filled to the brim was deliciously overwhelming.

“You’re… twitching…” Renpei strained to remain in control as he bottomed out deep inside of the Jinko player. He leaned back to get a better look as Kifune began to roll his hips and cry out. The visual was too much as Renpei took hold of Kifune’s hips holding him still, as a low growl tore from his throat. “Don’t fucking do that or it won’t end well.”

Kifune locked hooded eyes with Renpei for a moment and it was more than enough. This timid and seemingly innocent boy was actually challenging Renpei; the same feeling he had felt on the field rushed through the Tenjiku player and he knew he had underestimated Kifune. Renpei lost, he admitted to himself, so he decided to just give up.

“Give it to me~” Kifune whispered knowing full well Renpei had figured him out. It was time to claim his prize.

Renpei fucked the smaller boy fast and hard to a chorus of whimpering cries, moaning pleas, and pattering rain. It didn’t take long for the two of them to unravel within each other’s embrace, nearly shaking the small equipment shed apart at the seams. Mercifully, Renpei managed to find Kifune’s good spot and brought him to orgasm first before quickly spilling inside of him soon after. They immediately stilled in an effort to catch their breath before Renpei finally helped Kifune down. The rain had stopped soon after the two of them were dressed once more as they stepped out into the cool, wet evening. 

“That was fun!” Kifune exclaimed with a shy giggle as he jogged off in the direction of the inn the team was lodged at. He turned back after a moment and smiled at the Tenjiku player. “Same time tomorrow for kicking practise?”

“Okay.” Renpei couldn’t really come to terms with what had just happened so he thought he might as well see if it would happen again. “But tomorrow I’ll be the one winning!”

 

\---


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hirota Eiichi x Kamo Raita

~

There was almost nothing better than slowly waking up to the gentle streams of light pouring through the open window as the sounds of chirping birds sang their sweet songs. The only thing that would make such a beautiful morning even better was the soft, squishy warmth of a wonderfully large bed-partner.

“Raita… You’re too damn warm stop clinging to me!” The low sleepy bellow of Hirota’s voice rang out through the small room causing Raita to smile involuntarily; he couldn’t help but cozy up even closer after being told not to.

“But you’re so comfy I can’t help it…” Raita mumbled as he snuggled even closer. He had found a nice spot at Hirota’s side, tucked up underneath his arm as the smaller boy swung a leg over one of Hirota’s large thighs. A ‘clinging baby koala’ was definitely the first thing that came to mind.

“It’s already spring baka! It’s too hot to be stuck to me!” Hirota tried to roll over but the smaller boy wouldn’t let him go. In fact, Raita chose that moment to move into an even better position.

Raita could literally sleep anywhere, much like a cat would be able to, but one of his favourite places to nap was right on top of Hirota’s stomach. With graceful ease the smaller boy climbed up on top of his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around either side before settling into an amazingly comfy spot right on top. Raita’s head sloped down slightly as he rested it on Hirota’s chest, his legs wrapped around on either side mimicking the placement of his arms. Raita released a sigh and could feel himself being pulled back into blissful sleep.

“Oy…” Hirota tried to sit up but with no luck, his tiny boyfriend was stuck to him like a leech. After a moment the soft sounds of Raita’s breathing let Hirota know the other boy had fallen back to sleep so there really was no point in trying to wake him up. 

In all honesty, Hirota loved watching Raita sleep on his stomach. The smaller boy rose and fell with the movements of Hirota’s breathing and it brought a smile to his face, something that he would never admit for fear of being teased. It was these quiet moments that Hirota truly treasured as the sun slowly moved higher into the sky, casting new beams of light into their quaint little bedroom. The chittering of the family of birds just outside of the window began to lull Hirota’s mind as his eyes grew hooded and heavy. 

There was no point in getting up early on a Sunday morning on a soft spring morning as the two boys fell back into a blissful sleep. There was plenty of time to get things done later, so for now it was wonderful to just enjoy such a perfect moment for as long as possible.

 

\---


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima Sekito x Gion Kenji x Mikado Sho (BL-kun)

~

“WOOT!!! FESTIVAL TIME!!!” The small boy shouted excitedly and much to the shock of those around him. Thankfully, his Captain wasn’t around to keep him quiet today.

“BE QUIET YA SHRIMP YOU’RE BEING TOO LOUD!!!” An equally small first year berated his companion just as loudly and without care. The pair of them managed to gather the stares of the entire crowd before their mediator finally arrived.

“Gion-kun, BL-kun, you two are being too noisy.” Kirishima Sekito stepped into sight with a chuckle as the two boys immediately fell into silence out of shock rather than obedience.

Bustling of the festival was already well underway when the Ryoin second year graced the crowd with his presense. Whereas both Gion and Mikado had decided to wear casual clothes, consisting of shorts, t-shirts, and sandals, Sekito had gone a bit more traditional. A flowing white yukata sporting brilliant blue flowers fit the taller boys’ frame perfectly. To top it all off Sekito had opted to wear traditional geta that could have easily announced his presense from miles around. Needless to say the two smaller boys were finally silent.

“Have you two been waiting long?” Sekito inquired with a smile as he walked closer to the boys, swaying his hips absentmindedly along with each step. “Sorry it took me so long; this thing was difficult to tie.”

“N-no… We weren’t waiting long!” Mikado squeaked out a stumbling response after he had managed to pick his jaw up off the floor. He couldn’t help but think to himself that there was nothing Sekito-senpai couldn’t do!

“What did you want to do… I mean! Food?!” It was Gion’s turn to stutter and blush, not quite getting his question out but still trying nonetheless. Mikado gave him a jab in the ribs and a teasing smile but Gion managed to wave it off.

Sekito answered the adorably nervous boys with a hearty laugh as he skipped off towards the nearest food stall. It didn’t take long for all three of them to come away with armfuls of food and drinks as they searched for a quiet place to sit down. Just off the main stall-lined path, Sekito found an unoccupied picnic table where the three promptly sat down and tore into their hoard. 

“Oy! Don’t eat all the noodles!” Mikado grumbled at Gion shoving the entire container of hot noodles into his mouth. He didn’t stop after hearing the warning; instead he locked eyes with his fellow shrimpy flanker and downed the rest of the savoury treat without breaking eye contact. “Son of a–”

“The two of you are just so cute~” Sekito chimed in before Mikado could finish his sentence. Both of the smaller boys looked over at the blond as they flushed bright red; for such loud individuals, Sekito always managed to leave the speechless. “I’m so glad we came to the festival today, this has been so much fun!”

“Y-yeah!” Gion shot upright and beamed in response. “But it’s not over yet!”

“We still have to check out the games, and they have some awesome prizes, and did you see those masks?!” It was Mikado’s turn to gush about the various activities they had yet to try. He turned to Gion in silent confirmation that he hadn’t forgotten anything. 

“And fireworks!” Gion continued with a huge grin. For the first time that evening the two smaller boys were in perfect agreement.

“Then let’s go have some fun!” Sekito stood with Gion and Mikado following on either side as they cleaned up and headed back into the crowded festival fray.

It didn’t take long for the three boys to make their way through the entire festival, sampling and enjoying every single activity they could, before finding a quiet spot to sit and rest. The festival was coming to an end but not before a wonderful fireworks display, something both Gion and Mikado had been looking forward to the entire time.  
Sekito took a seat on the steps of the small temple located in an elevated clearing a fair distance from the bright lights of the festival. He beckoned the two smaller boys to sit on either side of him, settling closely together against the cool evening air. Sekito released a sigh of contentment before finally speaking.

“Well, as first dates go this was pretty much perfect! Wouldn’t you two agree?” Sekito’s words carried on the wind without an answer as both Gion and Mikado’s brains had completely stopped working. Neither of them could have even imagined Sekito saying such words, so the boys were completely unprepared to answer. Thankfully, the blond had pretty much figured this was going to happen as he wrapped his arms around both of the boys and drew them in as close as possible. “Tamaya~~~”

As if on cue the bright lights of the fireworks exploded into the sky in thunderous claps of sound. The three boys reveled in the sights and sounds, exclaiming with unadulterated glee as shapes of colour filled the sky. No better ending could have come to such a perfect day as Gion and Mikado swore to themselves to attend the festival again next year; only this time they would definitely invest in some yukata to match Sekito. The two smaller boys glanced over at each other with a shared understanding, and whirling internal plans, to fully prepare for next year's festival together.

 

\---


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zanba Ryujin x Tsukinaka Kotaro

~

A cool autumn breeze swept through the colourful leaves, sending them swaying and dancing against a cloudless blue sky. The little onsen wasn’t very well known in the area, but those that did know of the secluded spot enjoyed the sight all to themselves; it really was the perfect spot for a vacation.

“Would you hurry up?! We were supposed to check in 20 minutes ago!” Tsukinaka Kotaro lugged an impossible amount of bags up the stone steps to the little onsen, not stopping to turn around and yell to the giant dragging his feet and yawning.

“But Ko-chan it’s too early…” Zanba Ryujin yawned twice more, rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and had a good stretch before finally continuing. “… Where are we going again?”

“Are you kidding me?! It’s already 11am ya lazy giant! And I told you! We’re going to be staying at an onsen for one night!” Tsukinaka made sure to annunciate each word carefully in-between yelling in frustration. Somehow the two boys made it to the top of the stairs without some sort of unfortunate accident.

The spot was absolutely beautiful as the smaller blond boy couldn’t help but stop and admire the view; unfortunately Zanba didn’t get the same idea as he gracefully collided with his Captain. The two ended up on the ground in a pile of orange, yellow and red leaves. Tsukinaka couldn’t even bring himself to react as he scoffed and sat upright in a huff, before struggling to get up and continue forward.

“Sorry Ko-chan.” Zanba bowed his head when he fell in step with the smaller boy, earning a grunt of pseudo acceptance from his Captain.

“Just make sure to let me do the talking okay?” Tsukinaka reached out to open the door, a serious expression marring his face. “I may have misrepresented our ages to get a private bath…”

Much to Tsukinaka’s luck the little old lady that greeted the two boys either didn’t notice or didn’t care that they were still high school students. Tsukinaka smirked to himself thinking how suave he had been, whereas Zanba remained distracted by the wafting smell of food. All in all they made it to their room without any issues.

“What do you wanna do first?” Tsukinaka unpacked his bags, making sure to find the perfect place for every single item. None of the bags had actually been brought by Zanba, so the blond felt the need to pack for the both of them. He knew that Zanba couldn’t care less if he didn’t have any clean clothes, he probably would have just lazed around completely naked. The thought sent a blush bursting from Tsukinaka’s cheeks as he quickly kept his hands busy and sputtered out his thoughts. “We could go for a walk? Look at the leaves? Play pin pong? Or just sit quietly and read to pass the time–” 

The blonde’s rambling was quickly halted as Zanba slid his fingers through his hair and drew him into a passionate kiss. What began as a gentle expression of caring soon became an impassioned exchange of lips, teeth and tongues as the two boys practically devoured each other. After what felt like hours but was most likely only a few minutes they finally parted to a chorus of gasping sighs and panting groans.

“W-what was that f-for?!” A very flustered Tsukinaka tried to ask, being immensely proud of himself for mostly doing so. His prideful moment wouldn’t last long as Zanba pulled the blond into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You were rambling… It was cute.” Zanba said matter-of-factly, causing the smaller boy in his lap to blush and even brighter shade of red. The sight was unbelievably adorable as Zanba pictured all of the new and fascinating expressions he could see on his Captain’s face. The thought made him smile as he didn’t waste any time getting started. “It’s our first vacation alone together so… The first thing I wanna do is onsen sex.”

The entirety of their vacation together was a literal blur of bodies as both Tsukinaka and Zanba took full advantage of all of the onsen’s amenities. Both of the boys thought to themselves that they were glad they had decided to postpone the trip from the summer to the autumn, considering how worked up and sweaty they still managed to get in the cooler weather. Thankfully, the private bath came in handy, except for the incident when Tsukinaka passed out from over-exertion, and Zanba had to carry him back into the room. 

By the time the two boys were ready to check out the next morning, they were worn out and exhausted but couldn’t have been happier. Zanba took the bags from Tsukinaka’s arms and carried them effortlessly down the stairs as they headed home.

“That was amazing! Wasn’t it?! Was it okay?! Did you have fun?!” The blond couldn’t stop gushing as he fluttered about in glee. When Zanba didn’t answer him right away the smaller boy looked over nervously but had nothing to worry about. He was greeted with a huge gleaming smile.

“It was wonderful darling, I couldn’t be happier.” Zanba cooed delightfully as Tsukinaka glomped onto him humming in joy. They would definitely have to go on vacations much more often. 

 

\---


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hachioji Mutsumi x Ise Natsuki

~

Soft summer rain fell gently as each drop pattered against the stone walk-way of the garden. Such a beautiful location with lush greens and vibrantly coloured flowers, a subtle yet eye-catching little pond and expertly placed trees surrounding the yard; everything was perfect.

“Mutsumi-kun? Do you want something to eat?” a tepid voice rang from the hallway as Hachioji shook his head in response, not even bothering to turn around and address the speaker. He was left alone once again to stare out into the yard and listen to the rain.

After what seemed like hours but was most likely only a few minutes, voices once again came wafting in from deeper within the house. Sounds of condolences, mixed with confusion and solace practically seeping into the walls themselves; it took everything in Hachioji’s power to keep himself from running away screaming into the rain.

“Mutsumi-san?” The smallest voice broke through the angry buzzing in Hachioji’s mind as he recognized the person and turned to see him. Ise Natsuki was now standing inside of the room as he softly closed the door behind him, making sure no more noise could reach inside. After a moment, when Hachioji turned around to face the open yard once more, Ise took the initiative to walk over and sit down beside him.

The two boys sat in silence as they both contemplated the same things. Mercifully, no one had tried to look in on them since Ise exclaimed that he would be the best and only person, who should be with Hachioji at the moment. Even Sekizan conceded that it would be best to leave the Vice-Captain in the hands of the capable second year. 

“I hate the rain.” Hachioji was the first to break the silence of the room with a statement so matter of fact it caught Ise off-guard. It took a moment before he had pulled himself back together that Ise finally responded.

“Me too.” A stifled sob fell from Ise’s lips as he tried to stay strong but utterly failed. He was supposed to be a rock, strong and unyielding for Hachioji to hold onto but inside he was the one falling apart.

“They’re all gone aren’t they?” Words so incredibly painful they could have eviscerated on contact came tumbling out of Hachioji’s mouth. He had finally turned to face Ise, his eyes wide and sunken into his normally plump and cheerful face. Ise swallowed past the lump in his throat and failed to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.

“Yes, Mutsumi-san.” Ise reached forward and caught his Vice-Captain as he pitched forward, bringing the screaming third year right into his chest and simply held him. It was all that Ise could do for Hachioji now.

The rain had been relentless the past week but that hadn’t stopped the team from practising after school. Hachioji always had the well-being of the Jinko players in mind, but he was regretful that he would miss the play this younger brother’s school was putting on. His entire family piled into their car one rainy afternoon as Hachioji stayed behind at school for rugby practise. Sekizan had said he could go but the team was already facing crunch time and his parents had assured him that they would take a video and play it as soon as they came home. 

They never came home. 

“Mutsumi-san, shush it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Ise cooed with a broken voice as he rocked the boy in his arms back and forth as he wailed. 

He hadn’t been able to cry this entire time; not from when the police first arrived at his door, to when he took a trip to the hospital, nor even as the funeral procession ended. The entire time Hachioji could not cry. It wasn’t until he saw Ise, felt his presense and knew he was truly sitting beside him, that he could finally let go.

Wailing sobs soon turned into soft crying and then stifled sniffles as Ise rocked the boy in his arms back and forth, humming softly while rubbing his back. The sensation was so soothing as Hachioji was finally able to release all of the pent up sadness, rage and unimaginable sorrow he held onto so tightly. Slinking down to rest his head in Ise’s lap, Hachioji looked out into the yard once more as delicate fingers combed gently through his hair. He could feel the pull of sleep, something he hadn’t been able to find for days, tug at him from deep within. He realized a sigh as Ise whispered softly from above.

“Everything will be alright Mutsumi-san, I promise you that.” A sense of strength shone brightly through Ise’s words, enveloping Hachioji in warmth. He snuggled in closer as if to climb inside of the other boy for protection and comfort, knowing full well Ise would give him both of those things. “I can’t help but wonder…”

“Hmm?” Hachioji listened intently as his body grew heavier and heavier, finally finding peace.

“My parents…” Ise spoke so quietly yet his words rang clear and true, “They get to meet your parents, and I know they will all get along just fine.”

The gentle pattering of rain continued its rhythmic chorus as the surrounding world was carefully washed clean, ready for another day.

 

\---


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sekizan Takuya x Kajima Kato (Original Character)

~

Once upon a time, on a particularly beautiful snowy day, a loud thwacking sound could be heard throughout the expansive forest. No one really cared to venture into this forest seeing as it was in the middle of nowhere with absolutely zero cellphone service, but that didn’t stop two young men from rolling up their sleeves and building themselves a house; their first house.

Everything and anything could be found in the forest as long and you knew where to look; except for a Starbucks, that was definitely not something that could be replicated in the least. The two lads spent their days enjoying each other’s company, fishing and foraging, hunting or at least trying to, and ending up eating their weight in berries instead. On this snowy winter’s day, where the voluptuous fir trees perfectly shielded the little wooden cabin from the wind, snowflakes still managed to sneak on through. It would have been beautiful if the white frozen patterns didn’t continuously insist on travelling down the back of Sekizan’s shirt.

“Ehhhhh damnit!” Sekizan Takuya loved the winter, but he could definitely do without the chilly droplets constantly running down his spine. He squirmed and wiggled to try to get used to the uncomfortable sensation but ultimately gave up.

His jacket was currently resting on a nicely built up pile of wood nearby instead of protecting his back like it should have been. Sekizan tried to keep it on for as long as possible, but with such extreme exertion he often took it off within a few minutes. After resting for a few moments the burly young man raised the axe held firmly in his grip once more, before sending it plummeting downward into a large log waiting to be split. TWACK. Two perfectly cut pieces of wood flew off in opposite directions as Sekizan bent down to pick up the larger piece and continue his work.

After a few more logs, Sekizan figured that he had probably cut enough for at least a day or two, and if the weather was any indication the wood was definitely going to be used. Not wishing to wait around for even more snow to find its way down the back of his shirt, Sekizan bent down to pick-up his jacket and put it on. However, it appeared that his muscles had other plans.

“Ahhhhh ooooooooh crap…” Sekizan had tried to be careful, really tried, but just as he flexed to get one of his arms through the sleeve of the jacket a solitary button from his favourite plaid shirt went flying. He was absolutely grateful he saw exactly where it had landed, considering the number of buttons he had already lost; losing another one wasn’t an option. Sekizan looked down as his shirt gaping open into a deep V-shape ending just above his bellybutton. A sigh fell from the young man’s lips as he flew into an internalized battle with himself about finally discarding the wanton piece of clothing. Ultimately, just like every other time, Sekizan chose to keep his favourite shirt and simply mend it once more.

It didn’t take long for the exhausted lumberjack to gather up an armful of wood and head towards the cabin for a much needed reprieve. The quaint little house utilized space perfectly, allowing the two young men all the essentials they would need. However, there was one feature that both of them insisted upon; an epic fireplace. Made of stone and beautifully large, the fireplace was truly their favourite thing about the whole house. As soon as Sekizan stepped back inside he looked off towards this magnificent structure with his wistful thoughts and nearly choked on air.

“I was wondering when you’d come back inside~” The elongated figure stirred from its position in front of the fireplace as Sekizan unloaded his haul and wandered over for a closer look. Kajima Kato propped himself up on his elbows and met Sekizan’s gaze with a smile.

Splayed out completely naked on the black bear-skin rug in front of the fireplace, Kato seemed both jostled from sleep and completely awake. Within moments he laid back down and stretched out his entire body before sinking comfortably into the soft fur. Although Kato was slightly smaller in build than Sekizan, the red-head couldn’t help but notice the well-defined muscles rippling throughout Kato’s body, his eyes drawing upwards to stop and admire his face. Sekizan would only ever describe Kato as devilishly handsome, whereas some might define him as beautiful; Sekizan knew the truth behind such perfection. Kato’s black unruly locks framed his features perfectly as the length now came closer and closer to his shoulders and finally required being brought into a tie. Sekizan loved Kato with every fibre of his being and he could have stood there watching his beloved until the end of time.

“Hm~ Are you going to come down here and say hello or do I have to find some way to persuade you?” Kato’s silky voice flowed over Sekizan’s skin causing him to shiver in response. The black haired beauty didn’t even need to open his eyes to know how he affected the man standing over him; slowly and carefully Kato drew one hand away from above his head and began to trail his fingertips down the length of his body. “If only there was something I could do~”

There wasn’t a moment Sekizan tore his gaze from the cat-like figure in front of him writhing and dancing in the light of a flickering fireplace. Kato was never one to give in easily as his fingers swirled and teased their way downwards until finally taking tentative brushes along his hip bone. A shiver prickled over Kato’s skin as he sighed from the gentle stimulation before moving to finally stroke his quickly engorging cock. A growl from nearby finally made Kato open his eyes as Sekizan had quickly disrobed and gotten on all fours to slowly stalk his way closer and closer. Sekizan’s powerful gaze shone with a heavy desire to possess the writhing figure now just within reach, reaching out with purpose to grab Kato’s hips and devour him whole. However, the sly little fire fox had other plans.

The second Kato felt pressure on his sensitive skin he hooked his legs around Sekizan and expertly flipped their positions, now straddling the startled red-head and pinning his arms above his head. Before Sekizan could manage to speak any words, Kato pulled him up into a sitting position and his awaiting lips. The kiss was deep and passionate as Kato possessed every inch of his lover’s mouth, finally drawing a whimpering moan as they pulled apart. It was just enough distraction for Kato to accomplish his goal. 

Clank. The sound of metal shackles closing around unwary wrists as Sekizan finally snapped out of it. He looked up in bewilderment at his predicament.

“You chained me to the mantle?!” Sekizan observed with a squeak as he pulled at his bound hands secured above his head. Kato had climbed off his lap at this point which allowed Sekizan to move into a kneeling position to try for a better angle. Just as he was ready to speak once more, he met Kato’s gaze and all air escaped from his lungs.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Kato’s swirling grey eyes grew dark like a raging winter storm as he knelt down between Sekizan’s legs and reached up to stroke the other man’s face. A sigh of elation left his lips as he moved downwards towards his target. “Lean back for me baby~”

Of course Sekizan did as he was told, leaning back enough to give Kato easy access to the long expansion of his chest and stomach; cold hands gently pried his bent knees further apart as Kato went straight for the good stuff. He had an absolutely brilliant view as Kato licked the length of Sekizan’s cock, making sure to give every single inch the attention it deserved. For a moment Sekizan wondered if Kato was working quicker than usual as he not only used his mouth but both hands quite readily, but as soon as the thought cropped up in his mind Sekizan already had his answer.

“Ahh~ Kato… The fire… It’s hot!” Sekizan groaned and tried to squirm away from the open flames licking red and orange light against his back. He hadn’t noticed how close he actually was to the hearth until the growing warmth became too much to bear.

“Fire is usually hot, yes.” Kato looked up through hooded eyes with a smirk, knowing full well what Sekizan had actually meant. He paused for a moment and watched carefully as sweat beaded Sekizan’s face, chest and stomach, slowly rolling droplets beginning to descend in Kato’s direction. “Do you know how fucking hot you look right now? Oh well… I guess you do.”

Kato took full advantage of the situation as he raised the restrained red-head up from a sitting position; pulling Sekizan forward with his arms brought together taunt behind him, Kato took Sekizan’s entire cock into his mouth. Still needing to maneuver slightly for the angle he wanted, Kato had no trouble gliding onto his back down into the soft fur for purchase; he dug his fingertips into the soft, plump flesh of Sekizan’s ass, opening up his cheeks and directing his puckering hole straight into the face of the flames. Sekizan cried out at the sudden heat as it lapped mercilessly against his entire ass while Kato swallowed rhythmically; with a hand on either side of that beautifully burning butt, Kato slowly started to finger Sekizan open. Using the sweat now trailed down Sekizan’s back in streams, it didn’t take long for Kato to stretch his lover wide.

“Kato~ It’s… ahhh~ s-so hot I can’t!” Sekizan’s head was fuzzy and unfocused as he tried to concentrate past the heat of the fire. But as soon as Kato felt the twitching cock absolutely dying for release in his mouth, he hooked his fingers on either side of Sekizan’s hole and opened him up once more for the fire. Sekizan could practically feel the flames licking away at his insides as he rammed his cock down Kato’s throat and came long and hard with a cry.

Kato drew himself out from underneath Sekizan and caught the spent lad in his arms; it didn’t take long for him to remove the restraints and lay Sekizan down on the bear-skin rug. Making sure to position Sekizan on his stomach, Kato settled in behind the drowsy red-head before promptly gathering his hips upward, arching his back with elegant ease.

“Beautiful~” Kato whispered out a sigh as he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on each of Sekizan’s ass cheeks; they still sweltered burning hot as Sekizan whimpered deftly from below. “You okay princess?”

“K-Kato~” Sekizan sniffled and turned his head to the side, not having enough energy to move any other part of his body. But from the angle he was situated at, it was clear to Kato there was still one piece that hadn’t been worn out quite yet. With a little wiggle his attention came swarming back as Sekizan continued. “It’s so hot inside, I feel like I’m burning… Please Kato, please…”

With a sly smirk Kato eased the wanton red-head’s legs further apart so that the head of his cock could just barely rub against the soft fur of the rug. Running a hand up his own shaft, drawing precum slick along the length, Kato positioned himself at Sekizan’s entrance. Almost painfully slowly he pushed his cock into Sekizan’s tight little hole, making sure to keep control of the whimpering boy’s hips; it didn’t take long for Kato to open up his lover with a few thrusts, finally bottoming out with a sigh.

“Fuck, Sekizan… It’s so hot inside you right now my cock is melting~” A low growl fell from Kato’s lips as he bit his lip trying to keep from fucking the red-head straight through the floor. His ass was so incredibly hot Kato wondered for a brief moment if he had subjected Sekizan to too much until the thirsty boy answered for himself.

“It’s not enough Kato! Fuck me! I need more please!” Sekizan tried to slam his hips backwards to get Kato moving, which only ended up making the dark-haired beauty rein back and regain control.

“Aw sweetheart… You need me to move that badly?” Kato slowly withdrew his throbbing cock as he listened to a chorus of whimpering pleas; it was just about time.

With a rolling force of his hips Kato slammed deep into Sekizan over and over without reprieve. He could feel Sekizan’s thighs shuddering from sheer pleasure as the head of his cock brushed mercilessly against the fur rug; all the screaming red-head could do was dig his fingers into the soft fur and give complete control over to Kato. Not being one to miss a perfect opportunity, Kato leaned over his lover in joyous glee.

“Did I find your good spot princess?” Kato rolled the head of his cock over the sensitive bunch of fibres deep within Sekizan’s ass until the only sounds emanating from the young man’s throat were soundless screams; having his lover completely and utter undone was enough to send Kato over the edge. “Gods… I could fuck you all day baby~”

It didn’t take long for Kato to send Sekizan into one convulsive orgasm, then another, ending with a third dry release as Kato finally spilled deep inside of him. He made sure to guide the boneless lumberjack down to the soft bear-skin rug as he carefully pulled himself up. Sekizan was utterly spent as Kato fussed over cleaning everything up, finally grabbing the interestingly croqueted afghan blanket he had attempted to craft as Sekizan’s Christmas present, wrapping the sleepy giant tightly. Kato sat down and pulled Sekizan up against his chest as they sat quietly by the fire. The sun had long since set as Kato looked out the frost-covered window and admired the delicate dance of snowflakes making their way down to earth; he truly couldn’t imagine anything else so blissfully wonderful.

“I love you.” Kato whispered as the crackling fire answered, his fiery lover having long fallen asleep in his arms. No matter, they had plenty of days, and nights, to spend in each other’s glorious company. Kato kissed the side of Sekizan’s head and closed his eyes, drifting off into the realm of sleep as well.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, I love hearing feedback!!! :3
> 
> Or! Come find me on Tumblr and say hello! (dnarielle) I love chatting!!!


End file.
